Kiyoko Narukami
Kiyoko Narukami is a Raijū, in the The Twin Dragons. She was from the Shinto Faction before running away after the deaths of her parents. Years later, she joined the Independent Team, Avalon. Appearance Kiyoko is a beautiful light silver haired young woman with white skin, who appears to be in her late teens around the same age as Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki. In her Youkai form, which she was in most of the time before meeting Kazuki and entering Kuoh Academy, she grew a pair of light silver wolves ears and a tail. Before meeting Kazuki and the others she wore nothing but a pure white kimono, with a light blue obi, After transferring to Kuoh Academy as a third-year student, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt, with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. Personality Kiyoko is first seen as a serious person with a stoic tone, to the point where Kazuki thought of Xenovia and at times she can be a bit inappropriate at times. She has also shown to have some enjoyment in making fun of Raynare as seen when she either ignores her or laughs whenever she says something. Though, as time passed she started to see the Avalon Team as her family and started acting kind to all of them (though, she is still a bit antagonistic towards Raynare, but not as much as before). History Kiyoko is the only daughter of two Raijū who worked with the Thunder God, Raijin. She lived a great life with both her parents with her mother cooking for her or telling her stories in her free time. Kiyoko would at times call Raijin, Rai-Ojichan whenever she saw him and ride on top of his shoulders. One day, she found out that her parents were both killed and heard that it was caused by a rival faction, she expected Rajin to retaliate, however, he didn't do anything. Being both confused and angered by what had happened, Kiyoko had run away from the Shinto without letting him explain his reasoning. Powers''' & Abilities '''Lightning: As a Raijū, Kiyoko can control lightning and use it for a variety of purposes. She has the ability to form a large orb out of lightning and launching it at her opponents causing a wide explosion, paralyzing her opponents or even burning their bodies by turning up the voltage. Due to her mastery, Kiyoko can bring down a lightning bolt from the skies on top of her opponents; being a Raijū, she can transform into lightning. Senjutsu and Youjutsu Expert: Kiyoko has shown to be skilled in using both Senjutsu and Youjutsu as a means of surviving after running away from the Shinto Faction. Touki: '''Kiyoko can cover herself in an aura of ki, drastically increasing her offense, defense, and speed. * '''Raikou Touki: Kiyoko can use Touki in conjunction with Lightning in order to cover herself in a dense aura of lightning wrapped around her body, which increases her physical prowess to a tremendous degree and it also enhances her natural speed/reflexes by stimulating her nervous system with electricity reaching that of lightning-speed. Space-Time Manipulation: Aside from Senjutsu and Youjutsu, Kiyoko has shown the ability to perform in space-time manipulation. She has demonstrated slowing down the attacks of her opponents by controlling time. Martial Arts Master: Kiyoko is a master in martial arts, having trained in them after running away from the Shinto Faction. She could handle combat against High-Class Devils from the Old Maou Faction and gaining experience in combating demonic entities who attempted to take her life as a child. Kiyoko could defend Konoka from Devils while remaining on the offensive herself. Stealth: Kiyoko uses her Senjutsu to conceal her presence from other Devils by changing her ki flow. Transformation: Even though she hasn't shown it yet, Kiyoko is capable of transforming from her Human Form into a large silver Raiju. Trivia *Kiyoko's body measurements are B87-W58-H88 cm, height 5'5" and weight 123lbs. *Kiyoko is described as a Youkai Version of Xenovia as a result of their similar personalities. *Kiyoko's appearance is based on Lucy Aoi from Freezing . Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Avalon Team Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category: Fanon Youkai